1. Technical Field
This invention relates to animal waste and, more particularly, to hand-operable feces collection apparatus for catching animal excrements prior to reaching a ground surface.
2. Prior Art
The waste or feces left by domestic animals and pets is unsightly, and more importantly, often presents a health hazard. A growing pet population has heightened the public need to properly dispose of such feces. To promote clean public streets and areas, many governmental municipalities, especially those in urban areas have enacted strict ordinances that require the pet owner to collect and properly dispose of the feces or face large fines. Various types of pet feces sanitation devices have been developed in an attempt to provide an efficient and convenient way to comply with such ordinances.
Prior art examples have presented certain problems that have limited their usefulness to pet owners. Some collection apparatuses that utilize movable paddles or scoops are often cumbersome to use and unsanitary, often causing embarrassment and discomfort to users. Other examples require the purchase of specific disposable receptacles which is inconvenient and sometimes costly. Some assemblies are too heavy and easily tire the arms of a user as they are carried while taking the pet for a walk. Assemblies that include numerous structural elements, linkages, etc., complicate operation, increase fabrication and assembly costs, and are more prone to failure and breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,050 to Searing discloses a sanitary device for collecting and disposing of canine fecal matter. The device uses a scooper device with a disposable bag which is formed from a bag blank. The bag blank has a collection portion on the upper surface, and a closure device for closing a bag formed therefrom. The closure device is attached to the periphery of the lower surface. During use the scooper device maintains the collection portion of the bag blank in a substantially flat condition. The bag blank, upon mounting for use, substantially covers and protects the scooper device from soilage. After canine feces are collected on the surface of the bag blank, the bag is formed by operating the scooper device and then is securely closing it to form a disposable bag. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide an easily adjustable end to allow use with animals of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,370 to Dooley, Jr. discloses a portable pet toilet device having an elongated pole having first and second ends. The first end provides a handle. Securely mounted on the second end of the pole is a pair of selectively adjustable arms for supporting a disposable receptacle. The arms are adjustable in order to provide the capability of accommodating receptacles of different sizes and shape. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a curvilinear handle to allow the user to not have to bend over, and to remain at a farther distance from the unpleasant animal waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,073 to Harrison discloses a shovel and bag assembly for scooping animal refuse deposited by a pet animal. The shovel comprises a handle, a spaded loop including a spade with a protruding leading edge, a first and second support arm for the spade, a base, and a first and second extended corner. The spade and the two extended corners are configured to affix and tension the bag in an open configuration. The extended corners may each comprise a shoulder that assists in tensioning and holding the bag. After scooping the animal refuse into the bag, a rear pocket of the bag is inverted over a forward pocket, covering the soiled forward section and sealing the bag for disposal. Unfortunately, this prior art reference requires the user to scoop the animal waste off of the ground, thereby making it more difficult to remove all of the waste. This often results in a messier process.
Accordingly, a need remains for a hand-operable feces collection apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and facilitates the easy retrieval of dog waste.